


The day he learned to be a Saiyan

by eevaa_fanwriter



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Training, fathersday, gotenandvegeta, gotenandvegetaarelikefathersandsons, gotenmisshisfather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevaa_fanwriter/pseuds/eevaa_fanwriter
Summary: Year 771.Little Trunks and Goten are having an arduous training session in the Gravity Room along with Vegeta. The situation suddenly seems to get worse.But, perhaps, it couldn't have gotten any better than this.[Today in Italy it's Father's Day! Let's celebrate!] [Translation Ita to ENG]
Kudos: 5





	The day he learned to be a Saiyan

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, I tried to translate this story by myself. I hope there are no mistakes :)

**\- THE DAY HE LEARNED TO BE A SAIYAN -**

****

Dedicated to dad C.

  
**Year 771**

  
"Get up, you brat," growled the Saiyan prince, more imperative than ever. He looked at the little boy from top to bottom, roughly, with his sweaty tight jaw.  
  
"But my leg hurts!" Goten whimpered trying to touch the excoriation all along the tibia, caused by an unexpected attack from his best friend. He just couldn't dodge it! Trunks, worried, had recently rushed to the medical area to get some disinfectant and an anti-inflammatory bandage.  
  
"You are four, for Kami's sake! Not an old man! Get up" Vegeta hissed sourly, patience hugging the ground. He, at the same age, had suffered much worse and just could not bear that those two boys complained about minor injuries, as if they were simple and weak earthlings.

"So? Are you moving or not? " Vegeta pressed him again. He glanced sideways at Goten trying to get up and then falling onto his butt.  
The child felt the pain sting harder and the wound throbbing with each slight movement.  
  
"But it hurts, dad!" Goten cried, wiping his tears with the back of his chubby hand.  
  
"I told you to get... wait, what?!" his majesty paused as if the oxygen had been taken from his lungs. He had heard wrong, or Kakarot's son had just called him... dad?  
  
"It hurts," the little boy repeated, his cheeks flushed, but he didn't understand Vegeta's answer.  
  
"No, kid. How did you call me? " the prince asked seriously, and the child face suddenly turned livid.  
  
Goten realized only at that moment what he had said, how he had addressed him. He had never called anyone "dad" in his life, he had never had the opportunity to interact with his real father. Goku had died before Goten was born and the only fatherly and adult figure with whom he had the opportunity to interface was the father of his best friend. He wasn't a nice man, he wasn't even that close to him, but Goten liked him. The man's manners were brusque, but he was still a present father to Trunks. He was a _living_ father, at least.  
  
"Well I... I..." Goten stammered, his face seeming to be on fire.  
  
"Get up," the prince ordered him seriously, albeit with a decidedly less overbearing tone.  
  
His black eyes looked him deeply, almost to the point of hurting him. He was afraid, Goten, afraid that he had really made him angry. He shouldn't have let that word slip away, it was a confidence he should never have taken with Vegeta. Even if he didn't do it on purpose.  
He got up slowly, calmly, gritting his teeth and taking the pain with a grimace.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Vegeta. He won't happen again," he murmured quickly, staring at the floor so as not to meet those indecipherable eyes anymore. He expected to get kicked and fall again - or at least get a good lecture - but the prince didn't do any of that.  
  
Instead, he squatted in front of him, keeping his balance on his ankles without saying a word, and waited for the child to finally find the courage to look at him again. He was serious, inscrutable, but there was no evil in his eyes. He seemed almost... intrigued. And finally, after a long pause, Vegeta spoke. Or at least, he tried.  
  
"Listen, Goten... I-"  
"Here I aaaaaaam! I found the bandage, so we can continue training!" Trunks trilled as he leapt into the Gravity Room, then stood next to his father to hand his friend some medical bandages.  
  
Goten smiled crookedly, still tear-streaked on his face and the blush of his cheeks.  
  
“It's okay, Trunks. It doesn't hurt anymore!" he said with conviction, then putting himself in an attack position.   
  
And Vegeta, getting up, nodded affirmatively.  
Goten never knew what Vegeta wanted to tell him, but that day he learned to be brave and, despite any difficulty, to always get up and face difficulties head on.  
That day he learned to be a Saiyan.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! if you have found any grammatical errors please report them to me :) I'm trying to learn.


End file.
